


night

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: It's never easy.





	night

The near empty glass bottle sat on the table, now color bland in the early morning. He reached over to pour what was left into the glass, but instead knocked the bottle to the floor, slamming his hand on the table.  
  
Kageyama looked over at the sound of the crash, eyeing the bottle and his swollen hand, and turned back to the wall. Disinterested.  
  
Oikawa couldn't help but become mesmerized over the patterns red liquid played across the rug. He heard his lover put his clothes on.  
  
He looked at his hand to the sound of the fastening of a boot. It didn't hurt that much anyway.  
  
Kageyama moved to the door and glanced over to the couch. Oikawa was still there and he knew he would start crying once he was out the door.  
  
"Did you ever love me?" a voice, hushed in the darkness of the room.  
  
"Once," Kageyama answered, before shutting the door again.


End file.
